


Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 7

by simplyn2deep



Series: Beacon Hills Quake of 2018 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Earthquakes, M/M, Sequel, sterekdrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: It wasn't the big one, but it sure shook them up!





	Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 7

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble and possibly the next 3 drabbles, take place to Derek while the previous ones took place outside of the house with Stiles.
> 
> Previous in the series:  
> [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877769) from December 3  
> [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915809) from December 7  
> [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953759) from October 29  
> [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965648) from November 14  
> [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965867) from December 10  
> [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972650) from December 12
> 
> Written for [sterekdrabbles on tumblr](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Wednesday, September 21: bow, good, honest

Derek took two steps toward the closet when another quake happened. His fingers grazed a bow on a box sitting next to the safe he was after when the floor beneath his feet gave way.

If he was being honest with himself, Derek was glad that Stiles talked him into finishing the basement because he fell a good ten feet through the house and landed on the basement floor.

Derek shielded himself from any falling debris but a wide floorboard landed on top of a pillar protecting his body. He waited a few more seconds before rolling away to safety.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr at [fandommadememad](https://fandommadememad.tumblr.com) or [simplyn2deep](https://simplyn2deep.tumblr.com)


End file.
